


Jealousy takes over Iris

by kjavdekar



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Love, Marriage, Passion, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjavdekar/pseuds/kjavdekar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new CSI that Barry is training can't stop flirting with him and Iris is less than pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy takes over Iris

It was about half past 6 when Iris walked into Barry’s lab to pick him up. Normally they have their own cars, but Barry’s car was in the shop. To her annoyance the new CSI Leah who Barry was training was still there. Iris watched as she lingered on every word Barry said, and playfully smacked his arm. Iris new what the arm thing meant. It was the same arm smack Iris did to Barry all those times before they started going out. And boy was it a flirty thing. Iris could feel herself infuriate, however she stayed quiet by the door just observing.

“So another thing you want to do is make sure you catalog all the evidence by date and time.” Barry said as he handed her a example evidence bag

“Like this?” Leah asked as she handed Barry the bag she had prepared from their trial case

“Yes, perfect. You’re a fast learner.” He smiled

“Maybe you’re just that good of a teacher Mr.Allen.” She replied as she touched his arm

Barry being the dorky oblivious guy he was just smiled thinking nothing of it.

Iris couldn’t watch anymore. She knocked on the door… “Hey baby, you ready to go?”

Barry’s face lit up “Of course love, I was just waiting for you.”

Barry turned to Leah, “Sorry but I have to go, we will finish up tomorrow. Nice work today.”

“Thanks, Barry. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She smirked

At this point Iris was fuming mad. She linked arms with Barry as she walked out of the lab

Iris was silent the entire way home. Barry knew something was bothering her but he had no idea what. But he wasn’t about to upset her in the car so he waited to ask her when they got home

They had just barley gotten to the house when Iris blurted out “So how many times did she touch your arm today?”

“What? What do you mean babe? Are you jealous?” Barry questioned completely unaware of what was happening

“Don’t play innocent with me Barry Allen. You know damn well that she is into you and that she was flirting. Hell she tried to flirt when she knew I was standing there!”

Barry stroked Iris’s arm “Iris, honey you have nothing to worry about.” He assured apologetically

Iris fought back the tears that had now been stinging her eyes. “That's not the point Barry! I don’t like the way she looks at you, or talks to you. I can’t stand the idea of another woman touching you. It fuels my rage”

Barry could see how upset Iris was and tried his best to reassure her. “Honey it’s harmless." He reassured. "Besides what business do I have flirting with her when I have the most beautiful wife in the world?”

This seemed to soften her down “Mmm, Nice save Mr. Allen. But I’m still not 100% convinced. I think you need to show me how much you love me.” Iris teased

Barry didn’t need another word. Before Iris could say anything he had her arms pinned to the wall and pushed his pelvis up against her hips holding her in place. He kissed her with fierce passion shoving his tongue down her throat that had Iris moaning ever so softly.

“Mm, Barry.” Iris moaned as she unbuttoned his shirt to expose his bare chest and threw it to the floor. God he was hot, and he was all hers.

Barry kissed her deeply one more time before kissing along her jawline and down her neck. At this point Iris had her arms wrapped around Barry’s neck arching her body forward to push her hips deeper into Barry. Iris wrapped her legs around his hips so she could feel him threw his jeans.

Barry was so turned on. He pulled at the seam on Iris’s camisole and it fell off her shoulder exposing her red lace bra. He kissed down her shoulder as he unhooked her bra with one hand. Her naked breasts now pushed up against his mouth and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Barry kissed down till her nipple was in his mouth and began to suck. “Oh Barry.” Iris moaned, “That feels so good.” He sucked harder as his other hand slid down to pull off her skirt.

As her skirt felt to the floor, Iris couldn’t take it anymore. She wanted to feel all of Barry. She pulled his lips to her as she nibbled at his lower lip. Her hands now undoing his jeans, she pulled at his belt hard and let them fall to the ground.

To Iris’s pleasure she could feel Barry’s length against her thigh and god was she turned on. It was so thick. She reached down to feel him as she sucked at his lower lip. She began stroking him gently as she kissed down his chest.

“Oh god, Iris.” Barry moaned

Iris stroked faster as she whispered “Mmm, You’re mine Barry Allen. And you would do good to remember that.”

“Yes,baby, all yours.” Barry couldn’t take it anymore...Iris ran her fingertips up to his chest and slowly back down, grabbing him hard and stroking gently

Shivers ran through his body “Iris stop, I’m going to come.”

“And?” Iris asked sheepishly

“Not like this Iris. Please, I want to pleasure you first.”

Iris was not opposed to that. “So do it.”

Barry let his boxers fall to the floor as he pulled off Iris’s matching red lace panties. He kissed up her thigh as his fingers slid against her. He stood up and kissed her with passion. She was so wet and he was so turned on. He let his fingers vibrate against her as he heard her moan.

“Barry. Oh my god, stop. Not fair.” Iris exclaimed gasping for air

“I thought this is what you wanted?” He teased

“I do, but not your fingers, I want _YOU_ inside me now.”

“As you wish Mrs. Allen.”

Barry wrapped Iris’s legs around his waist and ran up the stairs so fast. He locked the bedroom door and threw Iris onto their sheets. He kissed her gently at first but then harder as he pushed his length into her. Iris let out a moan-ful yelp.

“Fuck Barry.”

“Mm, you like that baby?”

Something about Barry being on top of her and thrusting in her made her forget how to speak. Iris wrapped her arms around Barry’s neck as she pulled him in and began to bite his neck

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Barry grinned

“Oh god, Barry. Mm just like that. Yeah. faster.”

“Yes ma’am.” he answered as he thrust into her harder and faster. Before Iris could even ask Barry’s fingers were on her clit and they were vibrating. Iris wasn’t going to last much longer and neither was Barry. Iris gripped the sheets with her hands to try to relieve some of the tension.

“Holy shit, babe. I’m going to come” Iris moaned

“Me too.” Barry whispered

Iris dissolved into him as his fingers began to vibrate faster

“I…I…Barrrrry.” Iris screamed as she reached climax

“Irissss.” he whispered as he collapsed into her

A few seconds later he crumbled to the side breathless.

“Lord that was amazing.” Barry exclaimed completely out of breath as he arched up on his elbow to lean in for a kiss

Iris smiled “I love you Barry.”

“I love you more Iris." He said

“Remind me to never make you jealous again Mrs. Allen.” He whispered as he kissed her lips


End file.
